


阿房宫

by younghavoc



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Open Relationships, rich kids being rich, 全员渣男, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: “In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”
Relationships: 嬴政/蒙恬, 嬴政/蒙毅, 蒙恬&蒙毅
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	阿房宫

“In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”  
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“……我从来没有告解过，所以也谈不上多久没来过了。”男人半个身子都隐匿在阴影中，面目模糊不清，声音中流露出的却是云淡风轻。“我做了对不起我哥哥的事，但不能对任何人说，所以想着告解是个不错的选择。”  
一间之隔外神父舒缓的声音传来：“何事困扰你，孩子？”  
“我和他的……女人搞在了一起。其实也没什么好说的，他们也没有确定关系，虽然大家都知道是早晚的事。我甚至能想象他知道以后不会怪我。只是……不怪我比怪我更可怕。”  
“你会感到更愧疚？”  
“不是。应该说……有时候不在乎比责怪更有毁灭性？”  
“你爱她吗？”  
“也谈不上爱不爱。”  
“那你认为你们为什么会这样做？”  
这头沉默了。  
“或许你和她都潜意识里不想让他们确定关系，才会用这样的方式来破坏和谐。”  
“和谐么？大概是吧。我们从小就认识了，我们家和她家的关系又有些复杂。他们与其说是相爱不如说是自然而然。至于不想……我对上帝发誓，没有一丝一毫。我应该是太想才对。”  
“咳。”  
“抱歉，”男人用极不标准的手法懒散地画了个十字，“说实话，我不信教。”  
“显而易见。”  
“既然我哥哥很可能不会，我准备好由主来惩罚我了，神父。‘他’会让我怎么做？鞭打？绝食？浸冷水？”  
“直面错误怎么样？找你哥哥好好谈一谈，坦诚一切。不论他原谅你与否，接受它。”  
“强人所难了，在这个家我们从不坦诚。”男人站起来，又俯下身子凑到窗口前，“但不痛苦又怎么能叫惩罚呢？我会照做的。谢谢你，神父。”

“看什么呢！”一个靠枕砸到他头上。蒙恬一屁股坐到他身边，长臂一伸勾住他的脖子，“你哥我好不容易回来一趟，你就光在这玩手机，也不陪陪我。”  
蒙恬在外地监工新项目断断续续近一年了，也只能每隔几周回来度个周末。这次回来以后虽然极力拒绝，但赵政坚持要给他开个派对。说是派对，幸而也只是叫了几个兄弟来家里喝酒。  
蒙毅不动声色地把手机收起来，反手也搂住了他哥的肩膀，凑上去悄悄说：“你今晚可悠着点。赵政给你准备了大礼，不要醉到没力气收了。”  
“是呀是呀！”王贲笑嘻嘻的声音传来。他在另一边坐下，和蒙毅一左一右把蒙恬夹在中间，又顺手夺走他手中的酒，自己灌了一口。“大惊喜。”  
蒙恬愣愣地问：“他是不是买了什么新玩具想在我身上试验？”话音刚落，蒙毅一把捂住他的嘴：”你老说什么实话。“  
蒙恬推开他弟弟，从王贲手里把酒杯夺回来：“那我宁愿醉着，至少当时不会那么疼。”  
“这次不会。你再喝明天倒是会宿醉头疼。”王贲声音里的幸灾乐祸快要溢出来了。  
正在喝酒的蒙恬透过玻璃杯瞪了他一眼，放下杯子后又叹了口气：“我不在的时候他身边人也不少，有新玩具就不能跟他们玩吗？你怎么不陪他玩？”  
三人同时扭头看向正跟李信凑在一起耳语的赵政，而对方感受到三道目光后也向沙发这边望了过来。  
“恐怕不能。”蒙毅拍拍他的肩，率先站了起来。  
“我可没那个福分。”王贲紧随其后，对向这边走来的赵政眨了眨眼，就揽着蒙毅往吧台去加入李信了。  
赵政在蒙恬身边坐下，看向他的双眼幽幽不见底：“我很想你。”他伸手抚上蒙恬的脸颊，手指轻轻摩挲着。  
蒙恬的手也覆上他的手背，侧过脸吻了吻他的手心：“我也想你。”  
“但我不能后悔派你去那么远。”赵政叹气，“除了你没有我更信任的人了。比起你的事业和企业的发展，我的一点小小私欲实在微不足道。”  
“嬴总于公于私如此厚爱，我真不知如何报答了。不如现在就满足一点您的小小私欲？”蒙恬另一只手伸向他大腿根，笑得十分无辜。他凑到赵政耳边，温热的气息打在对方耳畔，“我听说你为我准备了大惊喜啊。”  
赵政的呼吸瞬间粗重了起来。他略一偏头就吻上了蒙恬的脖子，手也挪到了对方的腰侧，掀起衣服下摆探了进去。蒙恬手上配合着重重一拧。赵政猝不及防“啊”的一声叫了出来。  
“喂！要搞关起门来搞啊！”李信的大嗓门传了过来，伴随着王贲蒙毅的笑声。  
赵政泄愤似的咬了蒙恬一口，就把他拽起来。他拉着蒙恬穿过客厅，对那边已经喝得东倒西歪的几个人喊了一声“你们继续，随意！”，便匆匆往楼上自己房间去了。  
一进屋他就将蒙恬推倒在床上，随手甩上门就扑了上去。蒙恬很配合地抱住他。两个人很快便吻得难解难分。  
“等等，等等！”赵政突然打断，喘息着爬起来，“你不是想看惊喜吗？”他拉开床头的抽屉，将里面的东西拿出来，展示给对方，“要不要试试？”  
蒙恬看着他手中的锁链，有些愕然，随即又笑了起来：“还用问吗？”他暧昧地舔舔嘴唇，“一切都听你的。”

蒙毅侧仰着从沙发上醒过来的时候，已经日上三竿。李信的头枕在他腿上，而王贲蜷在地上不远处。他茫然地揉揉眼睛，强忍着宿醉的头痛让自己清醒起来。  
“起来了！”他猛地把已经被压麻的腿抽出来。李信毫无防备，被他掀到地上，砸在了王贲身上。两个人同时呻吟着醒了过来。  
“醒了？快去洗漱收拾。”他哥的声音从厨房传来。  
蒙毅应了一声，伸手想把地上的两人拉起来。李信很快爬了起来。王贲却拍开他的手无力地说：“别碰我，我感觉肋骨被他砸断了。”  
蒙恬从厨房出来，一边把手上的煎蛋往饭桌上放，一边说：“别闹了，来吃早餐。吃完我就走了。”  
“什么？”三人同时看向他。  
“本来这次就是回来和你们聚聚。长城那还有很多事。”蒙恬摊手，“我已经订了中午的高铁。”  
“哦……”王贲握住蒙毅还没来得及收回去的手，借力站了起来。李信也讪讪的：“又要好久不见。”  
再一次送走蒙恬，虽然大家这几个月已经习惯了，但还是情绪有些低落。  
“行了，又不是再也不见了。”赵政出现在楼梯口，居高临下地望着下面的人。  
“就是，你们快洗漱去吧。”蒙恬笑吟吟的。蒙毅看了他一眼，又看了看赵政，便拉着二人去了。  
众人沉默着吃完早餐，赵政率先站起来，一边拿外套和车钥匙一边说：“我送你。”“我也去。”蒙毅紧随其后。  
“那我就不送了。”李信搂住蒙恬的肩膀，“一个人好好照顾自己。”  
王贲也上来抱住他：“替我给王离带个好。”  
“好，”蒙恬回抱了他俩，“下次回来再聚。”

“行了，回去吧。”蒙恬捏了捏蒙毅的脸，“我不在，你要好好工作、照顾爸妈。”“知道了。”蒙毅低声说。  
“那我走了。”蒙恬转向赵政。  
赵政点点头，顿了顿，还是凑上去吻了他一下。蒙恬笑了，伸出双臂揽住他的脖子又回了一个吻，便往检票口去了。  
目送蒙恬进了站，赵政转过身，问道：“你去哪？我送你。”  
“你去哪我就去哪。”蒙毅抱臂，脸色已经从刚才的不舍变为了捉摸不定。  
“那就公司。”赵政不做任何纠缠，转身就走，只等蒙毅自己跟上来。  
二人一路无言到了公司楼下，又沉默着进入大楼，直到赵政的办公室门前也没人说一句话。  
赵政拿出卡刷开了门锁，比了个手势让蒙毅先进。待他自己进来关上门后，转过身靠在门上，在背后又把门锁了。  
蒙毅有些警觉，后退几步拉开了和他的距离。  
赵政迈近了一步：“我知道你想问什么。”  
“所以？”两步。  
“一定要把事情弄得那么明白吗？”三步。  
“你爱我哥。”太近了。  
“但我也爱你。”赵政欺上来，一只手搂住他的腰，另一只已经挤进他裤子里。  
“我不爱你。”蒙毅想把那只越界的手抓出来，身体却软得使不上力气。  
“真的吗？”赵政吻上他的下颌，“我不信……”  
蒙毅知道他没法同意也没法反驳赵政，因为他自己都回答不了。所幸不像蒙恬，他不做无用的挣扎，这是他在赵政身边早早学会的道理。所以无论是他自己，还是赵政，都丝毫不惊讶于他的身体几乎没有做任何反抗，反而主动接纳了入侵。  
“你爱他……却和别人……”他嘲讽地勾起嘴角，但不知是在笑他自己还是赵政。  
“爱和性有什么关系吗？”  
“对我来说没有，但我只想他开心。”  
“你怎么知道他会不开心？他在乎过我跟谁上床吗？”赵政漫不经心地说，动作却不停，甚至越来越猛烈，“朋友他已经不介意。弟弟又能怎么样？”  
蒙毅一惊，骤然清醒了过来，终于想要推开他。  
“谁都可以，但是我不可以。”  
“为什么？”赵政依旧牢牢钳制住他。  
“你知道为什么。”  
赵政顿了顿：“有时候我真的怀疑你爱你哥到了什么程度。”他的手指攀上蒙毅的侧颈，手上身下都施加了些力道，“是不是……我该担心的程度。”  
“很明显，你对他的爱才是到了我该担心的程度。”意乱情迷间，蒙毅附在赵政耳边，说出的话却无比清醒，“你故意把他送那么远，不就是为了不爱他？”

**Author's Note:**

> 只有评论，评论使我快乐。


End file.
